Dawn of a New Era
by TheBestGamer
Summary: An ancient evil spirit, said to be the almighty being of destruction goes to Equestria to take it from Celestia, now Twilight and her friends must help to make sure that, that doesn't happen.


Inside a dark abyss was a giant orb of power. What was inside was a mysterious person, that is said to exist in all dimensions at once. This person had hands, feet, and wore a black cloak that was covering every inch of the person's body and no matter what this person does this person can't take it off, since because of the one that put it on him. The person was in an eternal slumber that now felt like 1,000 years, no moving, no talking, only thinking.

"_Those idiots think that this was all for them._"

A flash back of Princess Luna before she became Nightmare Moon appeared.

An illusion of the mysterious person was right in front of Princess Luna, who she recognized who the mysterious person was.

"_She plans to keep the kingdom bathed in the sun for eternity and you can't deny the facts in front of you._" After he said that Princess Luna that cried out of betrayal. "_However, this can be turned around._"

Still crying, she looked at him straightly. "How?"

"_It is simple, give in to the emotion in your heart and bathe the kingdom in the moon. That is all._" After he said that the princess nodded and then the mist of Nightmare Moon formed around her.

The flash back then ended.

"_They did indeed have extra-ordinary powers within them._"

A flash back of Discord in his original stone prison state right after Cheerilee's class moved away him appeared.

An illusion of the mysterious person was right in front of Discord.

"_She no longer holds the power. And once I free you, you can finally exact your revenge._"

He then cast a spell on the statue of Discord and disappeared. After he did that the statue then cracked and Discord let out an evil laugh.

The flash back then ended.

"_Different reasons and yet the same goal._"

A flash back of the changelings and Queen Chrysalis before the attacked Canterlot appeared.

An illusion of the mysterious person was right in front of Chrysalis.

"_You seek power, you feed on love, and I can help you get what you request._"

Queen Chrysalis then looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"_The kingdom of Equestria is filled with love for you and your changelings to gain. It matters not to me how you plan to do this, but I guaranteed that you and your creatures will get the power you want._" After he said that an evil grin formed on Chrysalis's face.

The flash back then ended.

_"Even after the fight, they still never quit._"

A flash back of the land that held the Crystal Empire, only without the Empire appeared.

"_A thought years of solitude and yet I still sense rage within your heart. Once I free you and your empire return it the way it was before they banished you._"

He then cast a spell on the entire area and disappeared. After he did that the Crystal Empire and King Sombra slowly returned to Equestria.

The flash back then ended.

"_No matter who it is, they all wanted the same thing._"

A flash back of Sunset Shimmer at the school and in the afternoon appeared.

An illusion of the mysterious person appeared in front of Sunset Shimmer luckily with nobody around.

"_You seek power, I can help you get it._"

"You don't know what I want." Sunset Shimmer said making sure that nobody else heard her.

"_Oh but I do. Your former home, Equestria carries this._" He then showed an illusion of Twilight's crown. "_This crown is full of power, otherwise called the Element of Magic. Retrieve this crown and you will have the power you deserve._" He then disappeared.

After seeing that Sunset Shimmer then thought that she had to believe what he said and had an evil grin. "Looks like I'm going home."

The flash back then ended.

"_However, no matter how much the wanted Equestria they all fell by the hooves of who. Who, other than her._"

Flash backs of all their defeats appeared one after the other. Starting with Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis and the changelings, King Sombra, and finally Sunset Shimmer. Then flash backs all ended and then he thought about Twilight.

"_All that power she carries. She's the one I need instead of them._" The magical orb surrounding him then started shaking. "_I must have her power and claim what should rightfully be mine._"

He then opened his eyes and then the magical orb surrounding him broke apart. Once he was free his eyes then started glowing bright red.

He finally started talking after a thousand years. "Now it is time for Equestria and all of its inhabitants to be brought to JUSTICE."

In the Crystal Empire, a couple of days after Twilight came back from the human world, the ponies gathered together for a speech of the new princess. The speech went on not that long ago with Shining Armor almost ending. With him is Celestia, Luna, Cadence, his and Twilight's parents, all of Twilight's friends, and Twilight.

"Which brings us to this day. Less then a month ago my little sister, Twilight Sparkle, became the newest princess of Equestria."

Cadence then interrupted. "During the coronation he was so happy for her that he cried."

"I told you before, I wasn't crying." Shining protested.

"That's not what your eyes were telling us." Cadence said making Shining Armor blush in embarrassment.

Shining Armor then faced the crowd of ponies again. "Anyway, I haven't been more proud of her, and if Princess Celestia says that making Twilight Sparkle the newest princess is the next step to making the fate of Equestria no longer hang in the balance, then I say 'let the future begin'." After he said the entire crowd started cheering. "Now I think that now's the time for a speech about this from the one that helped made it possible. Princess Celestia." After he said that Celestia then stepped in.

"Thank you, this is indeed a momentous day, although I shouldn't be surprised." She then turned to Twilight while making sure that every pony heard her. "No matter what the task is that she get's, either from me or from some pony else, she always proves to be my most faithful student." She then turned to Twilight's parents. "Her parents must be lucky to have a daughter like her." After she said that both Twilight's parents had the look on their faces that said 'you have no idea'. "Even one of former students, Sunset Shimmer, saw the errors of her ways because of Twilight, because she proves to every pony that friendship is magic."

As her speech was going on Luna couldn't help but feel a strange presence even though she sees that there's nothing wrong anywhere, that was until she heard something. "_Things have changed in a thousand years._" Luna then turned her head to see who said that, but couldn't see who said it. "_Every pony changes as time goes on, but I remain the same._"

"Princess?" Rainbow Dash tried to snap Luna back into reality. "Princess?" This time it worked.

"Is something wrong?" Applejack asked.

Luna looked at every pony and saw that they all had concerned faces. "It...it's alright."

"Now I pass things on to the special guest of honor, Princess Twilight Sparkle." Celestia finished her speech. As Twilight made her way to the stand both she and Celestia quickly hugged before she spoke. "Remember, don't be nervous."

"Thanks." Twilight said as she pulled away from their hug. She then stood in front of the crowd and spoke. "Thank you every pony. I must say that this was indeed very surprising, since even I didn't know that this would happen, but I do believe that some knew. At one time when I was a filly, Princess Cadence told me that I was anything but a regular unicorn and I bet at the coronation she thinking in her head 'I told you so'." After she said that all of the crowd started giggling.

As this speech was going on Celestia then felt the same presence that Luna felt, but at the same time she couldn't see anything wrong. "_You've chosen wisely._" Celestia looked to see who said that, but this time she saw something. It was little blurry but she could barely make out that it was something dark. "_However, even you should know that she doesn't stand a ghost of a chance against destruction._" After what she heard she is now putting pieces of the puzzle of who said that, which made her a little bit scared.

She then snapped herself back into reality. "Excuse me, but I need to check up on a little thing and I'll be right back. Continue your speech." She then saw that some royal guards were about to offer an escort until she stopped them. "I know what you're going to ask for and it's OK, no escort needed." A few seconds went by and Luna decided to follow her.

Celestia then made her way to the Crystal Empire gardens to try and clear her mind, her heart was beating at a rapid pace since no matter what she does she can't stop thinking about it. "I take it that you heard it too." Celestia then turned around and was relieved to see her sister, Luna.

"I keep on trying to tell myself that it was only an illusion and it wasn't real."

Luna then looked concerned for her. "You must have seen who said it then Who was it?" Luna asked.

"It was all blurry, but I thought I saw something dark" Celestia admitted.

"If this is serious then maybe we cancel the rest of the speeches, just to be safe." Luna suggested.

Celestia thought about it and came to a conclusion. "It's probably for the best if we do that." After she said that they made their way back to the crowd.

When they were a few feet away from them something happened. The felt unusual amount of pressure through the entire Empire, probably spreading through all of Equestria. As this was going on they heard the crowd of ponies screaming and then ran the rest of the way. When they made it the pressure they felt in the area was even worse and they saw the entire crowd of ponies running in terror.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked while at the same time panicking.

"I don't know." Celestia answered.

More pressure then came raining down causing ponies to be injured and the buildings to be damaged. Then it happened. The mysterious person from that Celestia thought she saw came in through a dark portal while at the same time evilly laughing.

The evil laughing then ceased. "Equestria, I have returned." He then saw all the ponies in terror and grinned evilly, that is if any pony could see it. The mysterious pressure in the area then stopped as he looked around and saw the two rulers of Equestria in terror since they both know who it was. "Long time no see, princesses."

Their hearts were close to stopping, goose bumps forming everywhere on both of their bodies, and they nearly shivered in fright as to who they saw. Celestia and Luna were both scared, but had enough energy to scream who they saw. "WAR LORD!?"


End file.
